Waking Up, Bella
by NiceIceEdward
Summary: Meghan is a devoted Twilight fan, at the exclusion of all the reality in her life. With her whole life failing, she falls deeper into the Twilight world than she ever imagined. An AU fan fic. Co-written by Elisabeth l


Disclaimer: We own nothing of the original stories. They belong solely to Stephenie Meyer and her legal partners and beneficiaries. No profit is intended by the story apart from the further edification of the authors. (And some beneficial laughter at our own expense.)

_****AUTHORS' NOTES: Hello all. The "In Jasper's Care" team is corrupting Bella and Edward again. This is a plot line we're throwing around. We think it has the potential to become a fun and interesting fic. Please review and let us know if the premise and the beginning intrigue & whether you'd like us to continue. We also reserve the right to switch from 3rd person to 1st person for the rest of the story IF we decide to go ahead with it.** **_

**PROLOGUE**

Five more minutes were left in her English class, not that she'd paid attention to any of the other 50 minutes she'd been in it for. Meghan was there for the sake of appearances and no more. Each day she kept herbag of bones in the chair for every class she was required to attend. She showed up on time, stayed for the full class, never got into trouble, never talked back, participated whenever able, and was an altogether firstclass student. None of the teachers had any idea that every aspect of her life was wrapped around Twilight. She kept that information private. Her locker betrayed no hint of her obsession. Her backpack even less.

Meghan read before class, after class, all through lunch, on breaks, most of the night and even when possible, during class. She wasn't as well read as it might seem. She never read anything outside of her one and only obsession, "Twilight". Any of the four books made her sublimely happy.

Meghan had just passed the section of Twilight where Bella first meets Edward's family, and Edward first plays Bella's lullaby for her. Bella was saying, "You wrote this?" and Edward replied, "Do you like it? You inspir-" the bell rang loudly signaling the end of class.

Meghan quickly slammed her book closed before anyone could notice what she was reading, and slid it into her backpack, following it up with her concealing text book and folders. She picked up her notepad and scribbled down the last few things Mr. Carson was saying about their next classes preparation. Once she got the notes down, she stowed the pad into her pack with everything else.

She ran out of class, and down the hall to her locker. She stowed her things into it, pulled out the few necessities she'd need at home, and barreled out of school as quickly as she could. She ran out to the bike rack where she had her scooter chained up.

Her black Vespa had the peeling stickers of a myriad of bands, which she'd loved and listened to over the year and a half she'd owned it. She shared two laughable details with her obsession; one was that her date of birth was the same as Bella Swan's. Her seventeenth birthday was next week and she'd very soon be getting the car of her dreams.

A year ago, Meghan had lost her older brother, Kyle. The car she was destined for had belonged to him. It wasn't much, but Meghan loved it, it was a small black, 2003 Suzuki Vitara convertible. Owning that car was all she hoped for, she frequently spent nights sitting in it. If she could trade owning it for having her brother back, she'd have done so gladly. But if she had to do without him, at least having his car made him feel closer.

She hopped onto the Vespa and started up, she was looking behind her, backing it up when she felt something pull at the front of the scooter. She turned to look around and found herself looking into Jaysen's large brown eyes. Jaysen Crichton was Meghan's boyfriend of the past summer. He was nice looking, sweet, kind and a good person. He was cursed though, and Meghan could see it, even if no one else in her family, or among her small circle of friends couldn't. Jaysen wasn't a Cullen, and that was his unforgivable curse. Meghan wasn't fickle, not really, she liked Jaysen, she did. But she felt absolutely nothing for him. She was embarrassed to admit that she thought she might have leaned on him after her brother....was lost.

"Meghan, two weeks of distance is usually precluded by some form of 'ending of the relationship' notice."

Jaysen's expression was hard, cold, and very hurt. Meghan looked down as she sat back on her seat.

"Would you prefer if it was over, Jaysen? Would that be easier for you?" she asked, as she looked back into his pained eyes.

"No, I wouldn't prefer it, but I think you would." Jaysen looked at her in a way that made it clear that this was her moment. He needed it to be now.

"Alright Jaysen, it's over." She fiddled with her backpack, yanking it up higher on her back. She put her hands back on the handlebars. "I'm going to head home now, okay?" She looked into Jaysen's eyes. No mistaking it, they were there, threatening to spill onto his cheeks.

Meghan had to get away, she was not going to stand here having some sort of love-in, cry-fest with Jaysen. She steeled her voice so it wouldn't betray the way his tears made her heart ache. "Bye Jaysen," she said. She pulled the Vespa back again, and turning to the left, rolled slowly away from the still, gape-jawed figure behind her.

She bounced down the driveway out of the school lot, and made her way down the bright, hot pavement. She headed up the street, easily navigating the tight knit afternoon traffic of the streets of Mesa, Arizona. She passed in the inside traffic lane, swerving around a large truck changing lanes and had to duck under the "Welcome to Phoenix" sign. The other detail she shared with her obsession. Meghan pulled up to the next light and was waiting for the light to change. She thumbed the rubber on her accelerator grip absent-mindedly.

She sat at the signal, watching the cars pass before her eyes, but not precisely seeing any of them. What she was seeing was Edward cradling Bella in his arms as he jumped from bed, to sofa and around his room, attempting to prove the true nature of his danger to her. A slight smile threatened Meghan's lips as she envisioned the moment. She didn't really hear anything around her, including the sound of the brakes behind her. The car was definitely going to stop in time, but not without a little damage.

Meghan's eyes popped open wide as the Vespa was knocked nearly out from under her. The sound of her rear brake light shattering and hitting the pavement was moderately loud in the sudden quiet. After righting herself, and getting her balance back, she swung her leg over the seat and stood full height. Meghan lpulled the Vespa up onto its kickstand, then turned and faced the car behind her with a challenging expression.

The car was a wide, gold mercedes with darkly tinted windows. The corner of Meghan's mouth lifted into a smirk as she thought of Carlisle's black Mercedes. Meghan had no idea what kind of Mercedes this might be. The driver's door opened, and she watched as an exceptionally tall man stepped out. He walked towards her. He carried himself like some sort of royalty and had a head of wild, shoulder length multi-colored hair, brown, black, blonde and even streaks of grey shot through his mane. Meghan couldn't think of it as anything else but a mane. He wore large, dark glasses, and a silver blue suit with a long coat. His skin was light, but not pale. He stepped up to Meghan and held out a card between the first two fingers of his left hand, and as she took it, reached his right hand over to shake hands with her. Meghan lifted her hand, and as he took it, he spoke. His accent was thick, and she couldn't place it. His voice was deep, resonant, she heard him clearly over the surrounding traffic, though he spoke softly.

"I am Leopold Masaryk. My apologies for our unfortunate accident. My card has all of my information on it. I have taken the liberty of including the name of my insurance agent, my drivers license number and my insurance policy number on the back of the card." Meghan flipped the card over and sure enough, there was the information he'd mentioned.

"Thank you Mr. Masaryk, I'm Meghan Douglas. I'll be happy to give you my insurance information, I don't have anything so organized as a card however-," Mr. Masaryk lifted his hand, gesturing for her to stop and shaking his head. "That will not be necessary, however, if you would be so kind," he reached into his inside coat pocket and pulled out a very nice, small, cell phone. "Please enter your name and phone number into my phone, Ms. Douglas. I will contact you at a later time to obtain the other information. As for now, take your adorable vehicle to a shop, and then contact my insurance company and give them the name and number of the place. I will take care of everything, and you will be liable for nothing. I will make certain of it. Good afternoon Ms. Douglas. May we meet under finer circumstances one day, when changes in our lives have made us better acquaintances."

And with those words, he turned quickly, walked in a royal manner back to his open car door, folded his entire self in, which must have been nearly 6'6", pulled the door closed, and pulling out into traffic, drove off past her. Meghan stood there watching his car disappear, until another driver pulled up behind her and honked.

Jumping slightly, from the surprise of the blaring horn Meghan quickly jumped on her Vespa and rode away as well.

She pulled up to her house and parked the scooter just inside the garage. She walked into the house through the garage door. Stopping in the kitchen, she grabbed a yogurt granola bar from a basket on the bar, and walking around the edge of the oven, stepped up the three steps into the hallway which led back to the two tier staircase. She made her way up the two flights, turned at the top bannister and made her way to the last door of the hall. Her door, her bedroom door. The sign hanging on the door read,

_This darkened corner belongs to_

_Meghan Douglas_

_No questions answered_

_Lies will be told_

_Funds will be taken_

_all possessions sold_

_If you value your bounty_

_and treasure your life_

_Be warned that you enter_

_At risk of my knife._

The sign always gave Meghan a slightly mischievous grin as she entered.

She dropped her bag on the floor next to her bed, yanked her computer chair out and sat down. The same part of Meghan which cherished sharing the same birthday with Bella Swan, was also tickled completely by the knowledge that her room was a description accurate model of Bella Swan's room in Forks. She even had a small CD player, a rocking chair in the corner, everything.

She opened her laptop and while waiting for it to load, she turned around and rifled through her bag. She pulled out her iPod and ear buds. Soon she was turned back around to the computer and playing air drums above her laptop keyboard. As she began chatting in instant messenger to her different friends, she danced in her seat to the beat of the music she was listening to on her iPhone.

CULLENMaDE: TG, How are you?

xTwiGalMDx: fine - crap day today though

CULLENMaDE: aww, well ily, forget today.

xTwiGalMDx: lol, wish I could

CULLENMaDE: What...?

xTwiGalMDx: Oh, well, C- in Hist, then JSN cornered me. Had to give him an answer

CULLENMaDE: OMG, the drama, sorry to hear

xTwiGalMDx: Then I got hit by the strangest guy in a mercedes

CULLENMaDE: Well, on the bright side, at least you won't have to worry about much. He hit you, he drives a mercedes

xTwiGalMDx: I know, but he was strange. Odd.

CULLENMaDE: of course he was odd.

CULLENMaDE: He's a guy.

xTwiGalMDx: LOL, you're right. Hey, I need to work on some of my h/w. I'll talk to you later, ok?

CULLENMaDE: No worries, I'll be around

xTwiGalMDx: Thanks, bye

She took a couple of minutes to play air drums some more, then leaned over and pulled out the bible of her life. In Meghans world, Twilight was the Old Testament, New Moon was the New Testament, and Eclipse was the Koran. And she took secret delight to referring to Breaking Dawn as the Book of Mormon.

She dropped the book down on her desk, the hard cover making an audible thud as it landed. Then she danced and played a little more air guitar. As she moved, the large and ornate crystal ball she'd purchased in the deep grips of a different literary obsession began rolling off the pewter branch it was mounted on. She grabbed two pencils she'd bought at Disneyland in the 6th grade, and began really getting into the air drums all over her room. She hit the desk with her impromptu sticks and the ball rolled off its perch a little further. The small shelf above her desk had been added for the crystal ball. It was the only difference between the room description in the books, and her own. Kyle had built it and no amount of vampires, werewolves or Volturi Guards were enough to sway her decision on that.

She danced around a little more, laughing at herself for being such a geek, then dropped herself into the chair. The drop was the last movement needed. The ball rolled off, and the sound of it rolling caused Meghan to look up. She looked straight up into the falling ball. She might not be able to see the mystical universe in that ball, but she could see a moment or two into her own future. It was coming for her swiftly. And it was going to hurt.

She woke up to someone banging on her bedroom door, screaming about something to do with breakfast. She felt hazy, and dizzy. Her upper lip felt itchy so she reached up and scratched at it, discovering that dried, caked blood was all over her lips and chin.

Meghan pulled herself up slowly, she wasn't feeing terribly good at all. Her head ached and she felt very dizzy. Everything seemed strange, even the light coming in the windows was different. She looked at the window, it was raining. Not just the usual drizzle of Arizona in the fall, but genuinely pouring rain. And through the rain was an undulating, varied height, wall of green.

Confused she walked over to her bedroom door intending to take a look through the house, half way to the door she decided the first thing she wanted to do was clean herself up. Meghan took three very shaky steps to the door? She turned the handle, pulled the door open and to her great surprise a tall man with a moustache was standing there. He had wavy, dark hair and a sheriff's uniform on. His expression was very stern at first, as if he were angry. As soon as he took in her face however, he nearly jumped forward, "Jeez! Bells, what happened to you?" he called out in horror.

Meghan looked at him and tilted her head comically, lifting a hand to the tender spot on her head, then she gasped, "Charlie?!"

He looked at her indignantly. "Bella, you know the rules. You call me Dad in my home. I don't care what you call me when you're out with friends, but in my house, I am Dad!"

"Dad, as in Chief Charlie Swan?" she asked stupidly.

He gaped, openly at her for a moment, then his brow furrowed and he leaned in closer to her face, searching her eyes. "Bella, how hard did you hit yourself? Should I take you in to the hospital, see if we can get an appointment with Dr. Cullen?"

Swan? Cullen?! What just happened? The world tilted as Meghan crumpled to the floor.

Charlie's face appeared above her line of site. "Bells, I think Forks High is going to have to do without you for a day?"

"Forks?" Meghan thought aloud, "But I live in Phoenix."

_****Author's Footnote: Ok, so, if you like the potential of the story and think we should continue it, please let us know. Reviews are gold! Thanks for reading.****_


End file.
